


Be my voice

by Tiffsyyy



Series: Writevember 2018 → SVT [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, him bein cute, shua loses his voice, yeah that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffsyyy/pseuds/Tiffsyyy
Summary: Prompt: Joshua got a sore throat and now cannot speak. Jeonghan must now decipher Joshua's requests throughout the day. Joshua acting cute while signing out his words was just the beginning





	Be my voice

They had gone to karaoke the day before, despite Jeonghan insisting Joshua stay home due to his flu. But no, Joshua insisted he needed the fun. Stress relief was what he said.

So now sat Joshua, voiceless and red nosed, hungover and sluggish. Ah yes, the price to pay for not listening to Jeonghan. He had fun though.

He tried to get up, but his wobbly legs made him sit back down as he held on to his head. He either needed coffee or aspirin. Both sounded good at the moment. When the dizziness seemed to subside a little, he got up and stumbled his way to the kitchen where Jeonghan was making some pancakes. The smell of coffee and pancakes wafted through the air and Joshua practically drooled. He went to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup of the black coffee he so loved.

"Morning, Shua-ya" Jeonghan greeted. Joshua nodded, enjoying the thick bitterness of the coffee rolling down his inflamed throat and it at the base of his stomach. It hurt but it was a good hurt.

"The aspirin is on the table" At the sole sound of aspirin, Joshua's eyes flew open to see the pills in the medicine cup, waiting for him. He smiled at Jeonghan's way, thankful that in times like these, he could trust him to take care of him. He put down his mug and filled another cup with h2o, sauntering his way to the aspirin. He tucked the pills into his mouth and swallowed it with the help of the water.

"Here's your pancake" Jeonghan said as he set the plate of fresh of the stove pancakes on the table in front of him. He set his own plate down, obviously ready to enjoy his meal. He caught Joshua's staring eye just a split second before he could look away. "What's wrong?"

Joshua shook his head, opening his mouth to spill his gratefulness. But he closed it with a snap, remembering that he'd lost his voice. Instead, he stepped over to Jeonghan and gave him a gentle peck on the temple. Jeonghan smiled at the affection but he was unamused and seem to know what's going on. When Joshua sat back down, Jeonghan seemed to understand.

"Lost your voice didn't you?" Jeonghan smiled. He knew he was right. And Joshua hates how he was right. He took another bite and nodded with the swallow. "So now will you listen to me?"

He mentally rolled his eyes. As if Jeonghan wouldn't do the same in his situation. Please note that none of them were quite responsible and sometime, Joshua thought that they were quite childish. But he sucked it up and nodded, mustering all his inner sparkles into his eyes so that he may seem cuter. Jeonghan took one look at Joshua and softened, redness creeping into his ears. The old trick never failed to work. Joshua smiled and finished his pancakes and coffee. He went to the bathroom and did his morning routine.

What was Jeonghan gonna do? It's just his luck that he has sickan adorable and unresistable boyfriend. Luck. When Joshua came out again, he was beaming in his soft yellow t-shirt and slacks. He rummaged the kitchen cabinets for some cough syrups and took some, all the while with Jeonghan watching him. After that, he plopped down on the couch next to him.

The twinkle in his eyes was evident; it was of mischief and of slyness, two features he's come to love and hate. The twinkle quickly changed to a begging one as Joshua connected his forefinger to his thumb with his pinky stuck out in a upstuck manner. He had his other hand under the structure hand. Tea. He wanted tea. He scanned Joshua. He was pouting. God, why did you make Joshua so detailed, crossed his thought as he sighed.

"Which one? Chamomile? Earl Grey? Green tea?" Jeonghan asked. Joshua mouthed Earl grey. "Alright"

As he made the pot of tea, he looked back at Joshua. He was scrolling through his phone. Was Joshua gonna use his lost voice against him for the rest for the day? The prospect sent chills up his spine. Joshua's slyness is comparable to Jeonghan's in many ways. That was particularly why they had attracted each other– their ideas of fun and skills in manipulation was comparable to a thief's.

When the tea was done, he poured two cups and set it down in the table. He tried to warn Joshua about the steaming temperature but the coughing two seconds later was evident that his message didn't get through. The moments after was followed by Joshua pouting.

"You know I tried to tell you" he said. His heart fluttered a little as Joshua buried his head in Jeonghan's chest. "Like how I tried to tell you that drinking alcohol while having flu isn't the best choice"

Suddenly, Joshua's phone rang. The familiar tune of Rick Astley's song rang through the air. The caller was seungcheol. Joshua answered it silently

"Hello? Shua?" Seungcheol said from the other side of the line. Joshua, who had his lips pursed now, gave an effort to hum back in response.

"Ok you're there. I wanna ask you about our assignment since the deadline is next week"

Joshua swore his heart dropped to the depths of hell. He quickly passed the phone to Jeonghan, pleading with his eyes full of panic.

"Hello?" Jeonghan greeted "yes, ah, it's Jeonghan.... Joshua lost his voice yes–" Joshua glared at Jeonghan for outing him "– your assignment? Yes I'll make sure he does his part. He's sleeping right now.... Yeah, he's also a bit hungover– yes, he was sick when he went to drink last night– of course he wouldn't tell you.... Alright bye"

Jeonghan returned Joshua's phone and smirked. Despite slightly sulky that Jeonghan told seungcheol about his condition, Joshua felt a little grateful for Jeonghan.

"You have an assignment date this Sunday and you will do your part of it before that" Jeonghan informed him.

Now settled with warm tea and a movie (Lion King, a classic), they nested on the couch in a sea of couch pillows and warm blankets. Joshua, who's heart is content, snuggled closer to the older and sipped at his tea. The tea washed down his desert like throat, warmth setting in his stomach. That same warmth travelled up his body and lulled his eyes closed. The last thing he remembered was the tune of Circle of Life filling his vacant ears and, if he was right, the gentle whispers of love from Jeonghan.

* * *

A soft and gentle voice invaded his dreamless slumber. Despite the invasion, it did nothing to wake him up, instead only bringing him deeper into the peaceful void of sleep.

"Wake up" the voice said "it's dinner time. You didn't have lunch"

He tried to fend off the words and go back into the peaceful sea of dreams. A gentle nudge on his shoulder disturbed his concious.

"Leave me alone.." his own hoarse voice said

"It seems you got your voice back" the voice, now louder and clearer said. Joshua slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the dinner lights of his living room.

"C'mon. You must be starving. I made pasta" Jeonghan said. He looked up and saw the silhouette of Jeonghan leaning over the couch, looking like the angel he was. When jeonghan turned away, he caught his fingers and pulled him back. Joshua slowly sat up and pulled Jeonghan down for a kiss. When they parted, there was a sleepy smile on Joshua's lips

"Hannie, thanks for being my voice today"


End file.
